Shiting Patterns
by wendigo3
Summary: Allright, I'm trying to re-upload the story. Hope it works. Demon of Illusion is back and he's after the girl's future powers.


Shifting Patterns  
By: Travis Johnson  
  
(THIS STORY IS NOT IN CHAPTER FORMAT, INSTEAD IT IS ALL PUT TOGETHER!)  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and all of its characters belong to Constance M. Burge and the WB Networks, as well as the actors and actresses who portray their characters. Please don't sue me, because I have no money to pay you. Thanks (c:  
Also, I own Jake and anything else that you haven't seen on Charmed. Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and his Wife, not mine!  
  
SYNP: The Demon of Illusion is back and he's found a way to pull characters from the TV screen into reality. The girls are at first powerless against him until they cast a spell which causes their powers to switch places with their future selve's powers. But now, they have an empathic TV character on their side...trying to get back to her reality.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Piper closed the diswasher and then closed the cabinent door. "Laundry's done." Prue said, as she entered the kitchen. "So are the dishes, all put up." Piper said cheerfully. "And at last the chores are done!" Phoebe said in a wave of happiness as she ran into the kitchen. "Did you finish the dusting?"  
"Yes...wait, since when have we had a dishwasher?"  
"Since two days ago when we had it put in...are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes...I just did not notice...and besides, I was in Alexandra then remember?"  
"Of course...trapping Cole into an alternate dimension, one in which he would have no impact on anyone's life except his...if he ever decided to turn evil...do you miss him?"  
"No...once he attatcked us he broke my trust...he was a demon...and no matter how much goodness was in him, the evil took him over...he can't be saved...at least not yet, I'm not giving up."  
Suddenly, a man wearing a long black coat burst into the kitchen through the window, shattering the glass of intricate designs. The man threw dust on Prue which made her blind. Piper was kicked in the stomach as Phoeve kicked the demon of illusion across the room.  
"I can't see!" Prue said in anger, raising her hands, causing the glass on the floor to fly up and then return to the floor.  
Piper froze the demon as he started to get back up.  
Somehow though, she felt that somthing was off.  
  
Phoebe poured some water on Prue's eyes, returning her sight back to her.  
"Thanks Pheebs."  
"Don't mention it, are you okay Piper?"  
"Yeah...I'm okay, isn't that the demon of illusion?"  
Their minds began to flow with questions of how the demon returned and why Phoebe didn't have a warning preminition.  
"Yeah, but how did he get back?"  
"He must have found some sort of loophole or vortex." Phoebe said.  
"Wrong!" The demon said as he moved free.  
Prue threw up her hands, but nothing happened.  
"What's wrong, your magic not working?"  
Piper picked up a glass vase and threw it at the demon.  
Class cut into his skin, and then melted as the tares repared themselves, as if the skin had never been penetrated.  
"OH!" Phoebe yelped, as she was pulled back by Prue as shards of glass began to fly towards her.  
The glass stuck into the wall, one piece even turned on the tv, and yet to the demon's dismay, the Charmed One's remained unharmed.  
"Run to the attic!"  
"We don't have time!"  
"Phoebe, we need a spell to kill him."  
"I'll need a few minutes."  
Prue stood up to find the demon looking at her.  
Using her powers, she pulled a chair into the demon, knocking him down.  
"This place is not yours,  
your time is done,  
so now be-gone,  
away from this reality,  
to where you belong!" Phoebe chanted.  
Suddenly, in a vortex almost invisible, the demon dissapeared into the TV, directly into an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation.  
"Who are you?" Picard demanded!  
Before Prue could turn off the tv, the demon threw Counselor Troi towards the viewing screen, and suddenly, Counselor Troi and the demon of Illusion flew out of the TV screen.  
Troi was thrown into the sisters, as the demon made an escape.  
  
The sisters led their guest to the attic as they began to look for a reason why they were so powerless against him.  
"So, uh, Piper...who is she?"  
"You've never seen Star Trek?" Piper asked of her two sisters.  
"Uh, no, because I'm not a geek!" Phoebe laughed.  
Piper playfully hit her sister as she motioned for Troi to sit down.  
"Allright, this is Counselor De'anna Troi, currently found on the Enterprise E, she is from Batezed but half human which makes her an empath, she is now a Commander in rank and she is involved with the ship's first officer, William Riker."  
"Who are you...and how do you know these things about me?"  
"Look...I'll take her to the kitchen and explain the situation to her, you look for info on why we couldn't kill the demon."  
Piper led Troi downstairs as Phoebe and Prue began to look through the Book.  
"So now he can take people from tv shows."  
"My spell put him there, and gave him the power to do it."  
"But he may not be able to get back, we need to find out why our powers wouldn't work against him in this reality."  
"It probably has somthing to do with him coming back, maybe part of a deal?" Phoebe wondered.  
Suddenly, the Book of Shadow's pages began to flip widly.  
"This might be the ticket to vanquish our demonic pest problem!"  
"Prue, time is a crazy force, we'd be putting our future selves at risk."  
"Maybe, but we have to handle this demon now, without our powers we're vulerable...if we don't do this we may not exist beyond tomorrow, and the empath will be stuck here."  
  
"I agree with Prue." Piper said, after Prue filled her in.  
"Allright, I'll do it, but if anything goes wrong, we're reversing the spell!"  
"Allright Phoebe, let's do this."  
The sisters lit three white candles and joined hands as the book directed.  
"The need has risen for drastic measures,  
switch our powers, aided through this feather,  
from future to present, and the other way for them,  
we seek our future powers, soley to defend."   
Suddenly, the attic seemed to explode with light and until it went away, the girls just stood there, shocked.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Troi from downstairs.  
The girls ran to find Jake holding a shield around a floating Troi.  
"Why is Counselor Troi in your house?"  
"Jake, have a seat." Piper said, "you two, go upstairs and test your powers and be ready for this demon."  
Jake let Troi down as they had a seat.  
"Jake, do you remember us telling you about the demon of illusion?"  
"Yeah, Morris thought somthing about copycat killings."  
"Yeah, well, now he's back, and somehow he pulled her out of the TV show and brought her to our reality, but we're trying to get her back."  
Meanwhile, back in the attic, Prue had everything not nailed to the floor in the air using her powers.  
"That's amazing Prue." Phoebe said.  
Meanwhile, she was levitating herself in the air, with a protective forcefield of air around her.  
She could now control the element of air.  
"I just hope you can still have Preminitions, I've come to rely on them for protection." Prue said, as she carefully returned everything to it's place on the floor.  
Phoebe floated down to the ground and the forcefield dissapeared.  
"Well, maybe I can call on one." Phoebe said.  
Suddenly, without any warning, Phoebe flinched.  
She seemed in a daze, until she opened her eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"Prue...I could feel, and smell...and I could even move around."  
"Bigger powers would mean stronger demons."  
"Magic downer."  
"Guess so."  
"Hey...can you still Astral Project?"  
"I'll try." Prue said.  
Meanwhile, in the sun room:  
"You are like my favorite character, I've always wondered what it was like to be an empath, especially when Prue was one." Jake said.  
Thanks, but sometimes it has a downside, sometimes I feel like I'm intruding on people."  
"I know how you feel about that." Piper said.  
Suddenly, Prue appeared next to Jake, in the blink of an eye.  
"Woah!" Troi said, as she jumped up in shock.  
"Since when can you blink Prue?" Piper wondered.  
"Since it evolved from my Astral Projection power."  
"Amazing...its like instantaneous teleportation."  
"Yes..almost."  
"Listen, I have to get back to work...I just wanted to stop by because I had a strange feeling, if you need anything, you know where to find me."  
"Thanks Jake."  
"C'ya."  
"Bye."  
Strangely, Piper looked at Prue.  
Can you hear me Prue?! Piper asked with her mind.  
"Yeah, I heard you...now you're telepathic?"  
Piper lifted up her hands and froze Troi...she froze the whole block...inside and out.  
"Talk about evolving powers."  
Phoebe appeared beside her sisters as she was levitating 1 foot from the ground, they didn't realize her approach, and Prue sent a knife flying at Phoebe, but using her air shield, she stopped it.  
"Oh, Phoebe, I am so sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, its not your fault...besides, I just had a super preminition, the demon should attatck us at P3, which means the sooner we get there, the sooner this ends."  
Suddenly, Troi unfroze.  
"You're all nervous."  
"We have to go face this demon."  
"Well, I'll go with you."  
"You can't...we can't risk you getting hurt...your reality needs a good counselor."  
"But he'll have to put me back before you can kill him."  
"I think if we vanquish him, then you will automatically return to your reality."  
"What if you're wrong?"  
"We won't be wrong...besides...I can always make a potion and send you back if we need to."  
"Yeah...plus, Phoebe's chocolate stash is in that drawer and she always keeps it full, she never notices if a piece...or six, are missing, plus, our Chocolate has to be better than yours...your chocolate is fake."  
"To you it is."  
"Candy stealer!"  
"Let's go."  
"Good Luck." Troi said.  
"I want to see if I can blink with you two."  
They joined hands, and quickly dissapeared from the manor, and reappeared at P3.  
"It worked."  
"Freaky!"  
Piper noticed a shadow behind Phoeve.  
Pheebs! Behind you!  
Phoebe reluctantly spun around to stop a vampire from Buffy the Vampire Slayer from attatcking her.  
Phoebe shoved a chair leg into his chest, and watched him turn into dust.  
"You're telepathic?" Phoeve asked.  
"Apparently."  
Prue flicked her finger and the lights turned on, the Demon of Illusion was onstage.  
"Ready to give me your power?"  
"Never."  
"You can't stop me...your powers are useless against me."  
Prue blinked behind the demon and knocked him down, but he sent a brick at prue's head, and she was unable to stop it in time.  
She fell to the floor, unconcious.  
Phoebe levitated herself in the air, and blew a gust of wind at the demon, but somthing began to happen.  
"Remember me?"  
Phoebe was thrown into the wall, and also knocked unconcious.  
Strangely though, she was able to put up a forcefield around Piper...but not fast enough to keep her from being pinned against the wall.  
Piper raised her hands and froze the whole club...and tried to move the crates that were in front of her.  
Phoebe looked and saw that the other man was Cole.  
"Cole..."  
Suddenly, she fell unconcious, and the shield dropped from Piper.  
Piper closed her eyes and concentrated.  
She had no idea how to really use her new power...but she knew that it had to work with concentration.  
Jacob...I'm a P3...come quick...help us Jacob...you have to help.  
Suddenly...with Piper's nervousness and fear mixed...fog began to fly out of her hands, and hide her sisters and herself from the frozen demons.  
  
Meanwhile...across town, Jacob was listening in on his medical school lecture.  
"Allright Class, thats enough arteries for today...remember, your thesis is due Friday and I want you to be sure to cite your work."  
The students began to leave the auditorium, and Jake took the south exit.  
He walked into the cool fall weather and suddenly fell to the ground in pain.  
He heard Piper calling for him strangely enough...and he knew where to find them.  
  
"I found them!" Cole said.  
The crates were moved as Piper's hands were tied behind her back.  
Prue and Phoebe were pushed against the wall beside Piper, and also tied up, as they began to become concious.  
Don't worry...Jake's on his way...we just have to stall them Piper thought to her sisters.  
"You obviously don't realize these new power that we have aren't triggered through our hands."  
"What is she talking about."  
"Come on Cole...we know you have a goodside in there...you have to fight the evil...you love her...you have to save her."  
"...AND her sisters!" Piper said.  
"Sorry girls...the evil is too strong...I can't save you this time."  
Phoebe concentrated, and suddenly, the windows and doors burst open and gusts of wind blew into the club, knocking the demons down.  
Suddenly, Cole stood up, and shot an energy sphere at Phoebe and her sisters.  
But before it reached them, a protective shield went up around them.  
Jake ran over to Prue and untied her first...and with the movement of her fingers, her sisters were loose.  
Piper raised her hands and froze them both again.  
"Thanks Jake."  
"No problem."  
"Phoebe...you do the spell to send Cole back to his reality."  
"That's not really Cole Prue...its just the demon projecting it to get us to trust him...you can't feel the emptiness inside of him can you?"  
"No...but you can."  
"Yes.  
Prue moved her hand left and send a chair through Cole's "body".  
"With the strength of this embrace,  
trap this evil, who's got no face,  
created by magic, his appearence is no longer true,  
send him back, to where he once was before,  
a reality none but blue."  
Suddenly, the demon burst into flames, and Cole did exactly as the Demon of Illusion did.  
"Apparently he's been watching you for a while to know about Cole."  
"Apparently so...but now he's dead."  
"I wonder if Troi was sent back?"  
Prue put her arms around her sisters and friends, and suddenly, they were back at the manor.  
They got there just in time to see Troi dissapear into the TV screen.  
"Welcome back Counselor." Data said.  
"Thank you." Troi said, into the view screen.  
"You're welcome..."  
Prue turned off the TV and rejoined her sisters and Jake.  
"Once again you saved us Jake."  
"Don't mention it...you saved me from the demon with four eyes, and the beast guy who had three bodies."  
"True."  
Phoebe and Piper went up stairs to reverse the spell, while Prue showed Jake out.  
"Talk to you later."  
"Jake...wait."  
Jake turned around, and without hesitation, Prue kissed him.  
Piper and Phoebe watched from the stairs and laughed, but Piper pulled her younger sister up to the attic.  
"Wow!"  
"Some kiss huh?"  
"Definetly."  
"How about another one."  
"If you insist." Prue laughed.  
They kissed again, this time longer.  
  
The End.  



End file.
